You Can't Have Both
by Dauntless4736
Summary: (War Never happened, takes place after initation) I know I can't have both. But I want both. Even though I am with Christina, it's hard to hide my attraction to Tris. Tris, with her beautiful hair. Tris. Even her name sounds brave. But she shows no interest, and no matter what, I just can't get her out of my head. Tobias is dating Christina as a coverup, will eventually be FourXTri
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my very first story on this sight. So if there is something wrong I'm very sorry. Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 1:

Tobias' POV

It all started on the day I first met her. When she was the first jumper. She was so brave. But yet, she showed no interest in me besides being friends. I could tell she was attracted to Uriah, Zeke's little brother. And Christina was open, and I have to admit, she's attractive. I had to hide my feelings somehow. I don't really know how me and Christina got together. It all happened so fast. I tried to lie to myself, tried to convince myself that I was in love with Christina. And that was half true. But I was also in love with Tris. I tried to forget about her, tried to remind myself that she ripped my heart out the night I saw her with Uriah. Didn't she know I cared? I showed her my fear landscape, didn't I? Something I would and could never trust Christina with. I ask myself all of these questions as I walk down the hall to the cafeteria. Where I know she'll be. I'm forced out of my thoughts when I bump into something.

I look up, startled, to see Eric glaring at me.

"Watch where you're going!" he growls, and then stomps off.

I roll my eyes and continue to the cafeteria. I push open the doors and immediately spot Christina, Will, Zeke, Lynn, Shauna, and Marlene. Tris isn't here, and neither is Uriah. My stomach tightens and my fists clench as I think about what she's doing. Is she with Uriah? I don't know. Ever since I saw them kiss that night I've been depressed. Christina finally spots me and beams, lifting a manicured hand to wave at me.

"Four! Over here!" she shouts above the noise.

I make my way over and drop into the seat next to her, planting a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting forever!" she exclaims.

"I slept in late," I mumble, my focus locked on the door. My heart jumps as Tris walks in, alone. She looks beautiful as usual, with her wavy blonde hair pulled into a side braid and her blue eyes popping. She's dressed in black skinny jeans and a black v-neck which shows off her raven tattoos. She sits down next to me.

"Hey guys," she greets everyone with a smile. Her hand brushes mine, sending electricity surging through my body. Christina doesn't seem to notice. She grins at Tris.

"Zeke's having a party tonight. It's gonna be amazing! Will you be there?" she questions.

Tris thinks it over, and then nods slowly.

"Uh, sure. Are you going, Four?" she asks me, turning to face me.

I shrug and lean back in my chair.

"I don't kno-"

"C'mon man! You never have any fun anymore!" Zeke interupts.

I glare at him and I hear Tris snicker.

"Yes, I do. I'm just not a party person," I reply.

Marlene nods and is about to reply when Uriah walks in. He looks tired, his dark hair going in every direction and dark circles under his eyes. He spots Tris and his eyes light up. My hand immediately forms into a fist and I bite down on my lip, hard.

"Hey Tris," Uriah says, sitting next to her.

My muscles tighten as she smiles at him. They may not be together, but they still flirt and it's driving me nuts. I force myself to look away.

"Will you come tonight, Four? For me?" Christina asks with a flirtatious smile.

I really don't want to go. But if Tris is there, I'm in.

"Uh, sure, I guess," I reply half-heartedly.

"Yay! Thanks, babe," Christina exclaims, pulling me into a hug.

I fight the urge to pull away. I glance over at Will to find him staring in envy and I narrow my eyes at him. His gaze quickly falters. I know Will likes Christina. In fact, I think everyone knows it. And frankly, I could care less. But I have to act like I do, or else Christina will find out. She always does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, it means a lot to know people like my story. I'll be trying to update this every day but sometimes it might be every other. Anyways, here's chapter 2! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

Chapter 2:

Tris' POV

When Christina kisses Tobias a wave of nausea passes over me. I don't know why. I just can't stand to see them kiss. I frown, turning back to my food.

Uriah notices. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I mutter. Great, now everyone is staring at me. My cheeks heat up.

Uriah nods, but I can tell he's not convinced. I eat in silence as everyone else talks and laughs. I wish Uriah would find someone better, move on from me. He deseves it. And honestly, I don't want to be with him. Do I feel bad about it? Yes. But I like Tobias. But he can't know. He's happy with Christina, and I don't want to be the one to change that. If they break up, that'll be on their own terms.

I feel Tobias' stare on me and I turn to look at him. His deep blue eyes search mine.

"Are you alright?" he asks quietly.

I break the gaze, but it's too late. I already feel my cheeks heating up.

"Four. Four! Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Christina asks with annoyance in her voice.

Tobias meets her gaze and his face hardens. Oh great.

"Sorry, it's hard to hear you when you just keep going on and on," he snaps.

Christina's face crumples and I glare at Tobias. Yes, I like him but he can't be a jerk to my best friend for no reason.

"Was that really neccessary, Four?" I ask coldly, the same tone he would use with me for initiation. It's not that I'm super mad about this, but my feelings are piling up and I need someone to take it out on. He has to know I like him. Doesn't he see me staring at him like an idiot? It seems like he's trying to make me upset on purpose! Well, it's gonna stop now. From now on, I'm done with him.

His blue eyes snap to mine and his eyes narrow, then soften. He stands amd walks out of the cafeteria without another word. Everyone is staring at me again and I blush.

"You did the right thing, Tris. He was being a jerk. Just let him cool down," Zeke tells me.

I flash him a smile and stand. "Well, I better go. My shift is almost starting,"

Christina smiles at me. "Thanks for standing up for me. I thought you were going to punch him. Anyway, I'll see you later?"

I nod, say goodbye to the others and leave. I check my watch just as the tattoo parlor comes into view. Yes, this is where I chose to work. Normally I would be training initiates, but that happens once a year. So for now, I'm stuck in here.

Hopefully Tori isn't here yet. This is the third time I've been late all week. I enter the shop and check in, and from the corner of my eye I see Kirra, a tall girl with straight red hair and piercings everywhere, walk over to me.

"Late again, Tris?" she asks, raising a heavily pierced eyebrow.

"Yes. But can you please not tell Tori? I swear I'll be on time tomorrow!"

Kirra bobs her head and smiles at me, stretching the holes in her lips wider. I shudder as I think of Eric.

"Alright. But if it happens again I'll have to tell her," Kirra warns.

I smile gratefully at her. "Thanks. Anyways, I should probably be getting back to work,"

Kirra nods and I walk over to my station just as a customer walks in. My cheeks heat up in anger as I identify him. Couldn't he pick another time to come here?

The customer is Tobias.

Tobias' POV

As I leave the cafeteria, my mind is everywhere. I didn't mean to snap at Christina like that. But I'm just so frustrated. Seeing Tris, she brings back all of the insane feelings I have for her. And then seeing her with Uriah, I just couldn't handle it. I still remember the night I saw them kissing.

_I was just coming out of the control room, finally done with work. Eric had made me stay late, too lazy to do any work himself. I rolled my eyes. I was just about to go into my room when I heard voices. My eyes narrowed to slits and I crept towards the noise. Being Dauntless, and being me, I was always suspicious of what was going on. All thanks to my wonderful father. I stopped, straining my ears, and then it hit me; It was Tris' voice. Another voice spoke. Uriah's. I pushed away the jealousy I felt and peeked around the corner. My jaw dropped. Right in front of me, Tris was standing there. And Uriah was kissing her. Uriah pushed her against the wall and wrapped his arms around her waist while Tris slide her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I saw red, anger overwhelming me. I turned, not bothering to be quiet, and headed to my room._

I close my eyes, feeling a headache come on. I need to talk to Tori. She's one of my only friends here, besides Zeke, Shauna, and Marlene. I make my way to the tattoo parlor, pushing open the door. The bell jingles as I enter the shop and I spot the beautiful girl I was thinking about. She's giving me the death glare. If looks could kill, I'd be dead already. My eyes meet her's and then her gaze falters and she turns back to the booklet of tattoo patterns she was looking at. I chew on the corner of my mouth and look around for another employee, maybe one that doesn't want to murder me right now. I finally spot a tall, pretty red head with piercings standing behind a desk.

I walk up to her and wait. She sees me and her eyes widen, and then she shoots me a flirtatious smile. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Of course, she wants to flirt with the guy who only has four fears. All the attention I've been getting from these girls is really annoying. Can't they just leave me alone? I have a girlfriend, and I'm not interested.

"How can I help you, Four?" she purrs, her voice like honey.

"Is Tori here?" I ask her, getting irritated.

Her face falls, but she shakes her head. "Tori took the day off. She'll be in tomorrow, though," she replies.

I sigh. Now I'm gonna have to deal with this until tomorrow. I nod.

"Alright, thanks," I leave the shop, feeling Tris' gaze burn into the back of my neck with every step I take.

Maybe I should go apologize to Christina now.

**Author's Note: That was kinda short, but oh well. Hopefully you guys liked it. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! And thanks to anyone who followed or favorited the story. It really means a lot. :) Here's chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

Chapter 3:

Tris' POV:

After work, I head back to my room. After initiation, we were all given a room. Mine is the same as any other, with simple white walls, a bed, a dresser, a desk, and a small couch. I sit on my bed, thinking. Why did Tobias come in earlier? Who was he looking for? I'm about to think of possible answers when someones busts into my room. My head shoots up to see Christina, a huge smile on her face, carrying a bunch of shopping bags. This can't be good for me.

"You know knocking was invented for a reason, right?" I tease her.

She rolls her eyes, pulling various items out of one of the bags.

"Whatever. Anyway, Zeke's party is in an hour. So I brought some things to help you get ready," she smirks at me.

I groan. "If this is more eyeliner and a revealing outf-"

Christina cuts me off by putting a hand up. "Just let me work my magic," she jokes.

I sigh, but give in. No matter how much I don't want to do this, no one argues with Christina. I strip from my black t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers and dress in a black dress Christina gives me. It's very tight, clinging to me everywhere, and shows off any chest I might have. It has a sweetheart neckline and hits at about mid-thigh. Other then that, it's simple.

She then hands me black sparkly heels which I slip on, but I'm pretty sure I won't be walking more then a few feet at a time with these on. She then makes me sit down and does my makeup, which is only some black eyeliner and shimmery lipgloss. She pulls something else out of a smaller bag; earrings. They're sparkly and black, and I have to admit, I like them. I slip them into my ears while she french braid each side of my hair and then brings it back into a high ponytail.

When I look into the mirror, I'm stunned. I can hardly even tell it's me. I no longer look like the plain Abnegation girl. I am Dauntless now, and I definetly look like it.

"I have to admit, this looks pretty good. Besides the heels. I'm gonna trip and fall on my face,"

Christina rolls her eyes and beams at me. "I knew you'd like it!" she exclaims.

I glance at her. She's wearing a short black dress with a revealing neckline and black pumps. Her hair is curled and falls elegantly along her face, framing it perfectly. She really is beautiful.

"You look great too, Chris," I admit.

Christina hugs me. "Thanks, Tris. Oh, and Four came by earlier and apologized. We're gonna meet him at the party, alright?"

I'm shocked. It's not like Tobias to apologize. But this _is _his girlfriend. Of course he would apologize. If he snaps at Christina again, I will punch him.

I force a smile even though I really don't want to see him. Hopefully Christina can't tell. "Sure, that sounds good," I reply.

Christina smiles at me, and then checks her watch. "We should probably be going. Zeke's party is in 10 minutes," she says, linking her arm through mine.

I follow her out the door and tune out whatever she's saying to me. Hopefully I made the right choice by going to this party.

Tobias' POV

I wait for Christina at the entrance of Zeke's place. The music is extremely loud, but you get used to it. Dauntless music is pretty much loud screaming and heavy guitar, but it's better then nothing.

After a few minutes I spot Christina walking over to me, a huge smile on her face as she spots me. My stomach drops as I see she's with Tris. _Of course she is, stupid. That is her best friend._ I frown. Tris is laughing at something Christina says and then her eyes meet mine and her smile disappears. I try to ignore that she looks unhappy to see me.

"Hey," I greet Christina, wrapping my arms around her in a hug.

She kisses me on the cheek. "Sorry it took so long," she says.

I shrug and give her a small smile. "I don't mind waiting,"

Just as I finish my sentence Zeke walks over, holding a beer.

"Hey man," he nods to me, his words slightly slurred. How he manages to drink that much already, I have no idea. He then looks at Tris and grins. I fight the urge to glare at him.

"You're looking good tonight. You want to dance, Tris?" he asks.

Tris smiles back, but shakes her head. I hold back a laugh when I notice she looks grossed out.

Zeke shrugs and leaves. I stand there awkwardly, and Christina breaks the silence.

"I'm gonna go grab a drink," she announces, then she's lost in the crowd of Dauntless.

I turn to Tris. "Can we talk?" I plead, my tough guy charade gone. Tris knows what I'm really like.

Tris sighs, running her fingers through her braided hair. When she doesn't give me an answer I continue.

"I didn't mean to snap at Christina like that. I've just been really frustrated lately. I'm sorry," I apologize. And it's true. I have been frustrated, but not because of work, or whatever Tris might think. I've been frustrated because of her.

Tris doesn't say anything for awhile and I can almost see the gears in her mind turning. And then she smiles at me, a perfect smile.

"Okay, I forgive you. But if it happens again I'll have to punch you," she teases, grinning at me.

I let out a sigh of relief and smile back at her. Christina still isn't back yet. I look around, trying to act like I don't notice the awkward silence.

"So, do you dance, Four?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

I don't. In fact, I'm a horrible dancer. Instructor Four definetly doesn't dance. But tonight I'm Tobias. When I'm around Tris, atleast.

"Uh, no. I'm a terrible dancer," I reply truthfully, blushing a little.

Tris notices and smirks. Oh great. Here comes the teasing.

"Am I really seeing _Four_, the Dauntless prodigy, _blush? _Oh, I wish I could get a picture," she jokes, chuckling as the blush deepens.

I look away, embarrassed. Usually I would brush it off and laugh, but this is Tris. Tris, who knows who I really am.

She seems to notice my discomfort and stops the teasing.

"But seriously, let's dance. Even if you just stand there and sway, it qualifies," she explains.

I think it over. Now, besides being stuck between a bunch of people, I'll still be with Tris. Close. Almost touching. Maybe this isn't such a bad idea. And Christina will find us eventually.

"Uh, sure," I reply, even though I am nervous. What if she thinks I'm an idiot? I can't even dance! Tris grabs my hand out of the blue and my eyes widen. Suddenly, making a fool out of myself seems worth it. She leads me to the middle of Zeke's apartment, where the music is the loudest. It's nearly loud enough to make you go temporarily deaf, but like I said, I'm used to it.

Tris looks up at me as she starts gently swaying to the loud, pounding music. I stand there, not moving a muscle. I glance around, frantically searching to see what other people are doing.

"C'mon Four. You're just standing there! Here, just do this," and with that she places her hands on my waist and I'm on fire. Is she really touching me right now? She starts moving my waist with her hands and I'm tempted to laugh at how ridiculous it all looks. Me, one of the most well known Dauntless members, with Tris, the small blonde girl from Abnegation, holding onto my waist and attempting to move me.

I grin at her, all of my fear pushed aside for the moment.

"Enjoying yourself there, Tris?" I question with a smirk.

She immediately pulls away and her cheeks turn bright red. I chuckle and she continues to dance.

"How are you and Christina?" Tris blurts out randomly.

I'm startled that she would ask this. "Uh, we're fine I guess. What about.." I trail off, not sure if I should finish the question. I'm afraid that maybe they are together. I push my fear aside and ask it anyways.

"What about you and Uriah?" I finish the question. I watch her facial expression turn to relaxed to shocked.

"W-what? Me and _Uriah_? Why would you ask that?" Tris looks utterly confused and I have to keep from grinning. I was sure that they liked eachother, but it appears I'm wrong.

"I just assumed. A friend of mine saw you guys kissing," I lie. I'm taking a risk here. If Tris asks what friend, I'm in trouble. But I still want an explanation.

Tris looks even more confused now. And then she looks amused. She starts laughing, softly at first, but then she's hardely breathing.

"T-that.. Was.. A dare!" she gasps out, still laughing.

Now it's my turn to be confused. A dare? Who would dare her to kiss Uriah?

She finally calms down, but she's still grinning.

"We were playing truth or dare and Will dared me to kiss Uriah sometime that day," she explains.

Oh. Now I feel stupid. I bite my lip and try to keep from looking embarrassed.

"I don't like Uriah. We're just not compatible, honestly. I like... uh.. Someone else," she blushes at the last part and then she looks like she wants to take it back.

Any relief about her not liking Uriah is gone. Jealousy builds up inside me, starting at the pit of my stomach and then building up everywhere. She likes someone else? Who? Will, maybe? Zeke? Eric? I cringe at the last name and suddenly, I'm not feeling well. Nausea builds up inside me.

"I, uh, have to go. I'm late for, uh, something," I stutter out, not caring how lame it sounds.

I push through the crowd, feeling worse with each step, and run towards my room.

That's it. She likes someone else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry if you thought this was an update. Unfortunately I won't be able to update until tomorrow, I'm very busy with school and stuff. :( But I just wanted to thank you guys so much for favoriting and reviewing! I was grinning as I read through all of the wonderful reviews.**

**I also wanted to ask you guys if Tori should be Tris' aunt. It was an idea suggested by a guest, and I thought it might be interesting. So what do you guys think? I don't know if I should do it or not. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile, I've been really busy. I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and favorites, when I logged on today and saw I had 17 reviews I was just like, wow. So thanks so much, and here's chapter 4!

Tris' POV:

The next morning, Tobias is still on my mind. Why did he just run out? At first, I was convinced that he was jealous. But it couldn't be that. Luckily I found Christina right after he left so I wasn't alone at Zeke's party. I told her what happened and she went off to find him while I just went home.

It's a good thing I don't have work today, because even though I slept around 10 hours, I'm still tired. I pull the blankets off myself reluctantly and shudder as the cold hits my body, forming goosebumps. I hop into the shower and turn the water to cold even though I'm already freezing, hoping it'll wake me up.

I shampoo and condition my hair, then wash my body. I shut off the water and reach for a towel, wrapping it snuggly around me as I debate on what I should wear today. I finally settle on a black off the shoulder top that shows off my tattoos and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. For shoe I slip on a pair of black leather boots that go up to my knee, and just skip makeup entirely. I can't make it look even half as good as when Christina does it, so why bother with it at all?

I leave my hair down and comb out the knots, and walk out of my room and towards the cafeteria. When I push open the door I'm surprised to see only Christina sitting at my usual table, instead of everyone else. I get a bad feeling in my gut when I see she looks worried.

Did she even find Tobias last night? I sit down next to her and wrack my mind for what question I should ask first, but Christina speaks before I even have a chance to say anything at all.

"The others are zip lining," she tells me, and I feel a sting of hurt at why they didn't invite me. I push it away and wait for her to say something about Tobias.

Christina seems to notice my anxiousness and gives me a small smile, but it's coated in worry. "I didn't find him last night. I have no idea where he is and it's scaring me to death, Tris!" she exclaims, tears forming in her perfect brown eyes.

Worry washes over me like water. She didn't find him last night? Where could he be? This isn't good, isn't good at all.

"Are you absolutely sure you looked everywhere?" I ask, hoping the answer will be no, that she forgot to look somewhere and that Tobias is sleeping safely in his room.

But Christina nods and now, I'm not just worried, I'm scared. But I'm also frustrated. I shouldn't even care that he's missing! I'm not his girlfriend, that's Christina's role. I'm just some initiate that he only socializes with because I'm his girlfriends best friend. Pain nips at me at that last part but I ignore it. I shouldn't feel any pain at the thought of him not liking me.

"I looked everywhere. I just have no idea where he could be," Christina's voice cracks and now tears are rolling down her cheeks.

I'm about to reply when Uriah walks in, and comes over to us. He sits on the opposite side of the table and smiles at me, but it disappears when he sees Christina's tear stained face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asks gently, and I fight the urge to smile. Uriah's always so kind to everyone, no matter who it is and what's going on. His life could be total crap but he's still gonna be cheerful and be nice to everyone else. That's why it's fantastic to be friends with him. I wonder why he didn't go zip lining.

Christina wipes her tears away, embarassed. "I can't find Four anywhere. He left Zeke's party last night and we haven't seen him since," she says, gesturing to me.

Uriah nods, but I can't help to notice that he doesn't look very worried. "Oh. Well, I'm sure he'll show up somewhere," he tells her with a smile.

I glance at him and feel annoyance bubbling up inside of me. Seriously? Christina is crying and that's all he can say? _I'm sure he'll show up somewhere_? I want to scream in frustration, but I can't lash out now.

"So, why didn't you go zip lining?" I question Uriah, trying to get my mind off Tobias.

Uriah shrugs. "I dunno. I didn't want to wake up early, I guess," he laughs.

I smile at him, but it's a lame attempt. Uriah doesn't seem to notice.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something today?" he asks, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

I bite my lip. I don't want to turn him down or hurt him, but I'm really not interested. I really wish he would just move on. The truth is, I would much rather search for Tobias.

"I can't, sorry. I already promised Christina I'd go shopping with her," I lie, glancing at Christina.

Christina looks confused, and then she smirks at me.

"Oh, yes. Tris just loves shopping," she says, holding back a laugh at how stupid the lie is.

Thankfully Uriah doesn't know me well enough to know that I hate shopping. I glare at Christina and turn back to Uriah, who looks dejected.

"Oh. Well, if anything clears up let me know," he says with a half smile.

I feel guilty for rejecting him as he walks away, and then I let out a sigh of relief once he's gone and turn to Christina, who's beaming at me.

"So, shopping?" she asks, arching an eyebrow.

I'm about to protest, but then I remember that her boyfriend is missing. This is the least I can do to cheer her up. And I do need some new clothes.

"Shopping it is," I agree, flinching as she squeals and hugs me.

I can't believe I agreed to this.

**Author's Note: So, that was short, but I made myself get on the computer and type it out. Are you guys wondering where Tobias is? Wondering who Tris likes? Find out in the next chapter! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I just couldn't think of a good chapter. I forced myself to get on here and write this, because of all the awesome people who have reviewed/favorited/viewed my story, it means so much to me. :) Enemies by Shinedown is all I listened to when I wrote this, but it doesn't relate to this chapter. :p**

Tobias' POV

I walk back into the Pit, looking around to find that it is empty. Good.  
I left last night after Tris told me she liked someone else, trying to clear my  
mind on a train ride to visit my mother.

I finally decided to meet up with her after her sending me various messages, but unfortunately it didn't help me get my mind off of anything, it added more stress. I don't know whether I should stay in Dauntless or leave. There's nothing for me here besides Tris, and she likes some guy. I make a mental note to find out who that is.

I really don't wanna be with Christina, but I don't want to hurt her by just leaving. If I told her, though, she would ask why and then I would have to tell her about my past. Or just not say anything, and then she would hate me. That might make me feel less guilty, if she hated me.

"Four?" I hear a voice call, and I look up to find that it's Uriah.  
I sigh, wanting to ignore him but I know I can't. Even though Tris doesn't like him, he likes Tris. And that's enough for me to dislike him.

"Hey, where were you man? Christina was looking all over for you! She was crying, man!" he's angry now, shouting at me.

I fight the urge to roll my eyes.  
"I'll go find her. Do you know where she went?" I ask, clenching my fists to make sure they don't end up at Uriah's face.

Uriah crosses his arms. "Why should I tell you?" he barks.  
I ignore him and push past him. If he wants me to search the whole compound to find her, fine. But I'm not beg him to tell me.

Uriah chases after me. "Wait! She's shopping with Tris," he admits.  
I don't thank him, just keep walking in the direction of the store.

I open the doors and search the store, then catch a glimpse a head of dirty blonde hair.  
"Hey. Is Christina here with you?" I ask.  
Tris turns, startled, and then she's smiling. She walks towards me and hugs me, and now it's my turn to be surprised. Tris has never before shown any type of affection, and now she's hugging me?

"Yeah, she's in the dressing room. Where were you?" Tris asks, releasing me, but still has a smile plastered all over her face.

Why is she so happy to see me? So she doesn't have to shop with Christina anymore?  
"I took a train ride. But as far as Christina is concerned, I was in the training room. Alright?" I question, my tone changing to Instructor Four.

She nods and grabs my wrist, leading me towards the dressing room.  
After a few minutes of waiting Christina comes out wearing a very short, very tight black dress.  
She does have many curves that Tris lacks, and she is so much prettier then Tris. But there's just something about Tris that I like. We share the same past.

I smile at Christina and stand to greet her but she doesn't move. Finally she comes at me and I feel a sting across my face. Did she just slap me?!  
I stare at her, my mouth open, and from the corner of my eye I see Tris is holding back a laugh.  
"That's for making me worry. Where were you?" she asks, finally hugging me.

I wrap my arms around her tightly. Even though I am using her for a cover-up, I feel bad for making her cry over my absence.

"I was in the training room," I reply, hoping she can't tell I'm lying.

Christina pulls away, looking confused.  
"No, you weren't. We looked in there," she says. Then her eyes narrow and I know I'm caught.  
I give her the 'we'll talk about it later' look, and turn to Tris.

"How did she get you to come shopping?" I ask, raising a brow.

Christina grins, as if she remembered something.  
"Well, Uriah asked her on a date-" she's cut off by Tris.

"It wasn't a date," she mumbles. Christina rolls her eyes and Tris blushes.

"Uriah asked her to hang out and she lied and said she already promised she would go shopping with me. So I made her actually come," Christina explains.

I would've loved to see the look on Uriah's face when Tris turned him down. I hold back a smile and smirk at Tris.  
"Oh, so you don't like Uriah? I tease.

The girls don't reply, and they're both staring at something with their mouths open in disbelief.  
I turn to take a look and I see Uriah, standing there with a crushed expression on his face.

"Gee, thanks for telling me, Tris," Uriah says quietly, and then turns and walks out of the shop.

The expression on Tris' face is indescribable. I can tell she hates hurting people, especially her friends.  
She excuses herself and chases after Uriah.  
This can't be good.

Uriah's POV

I fume as Four walks into the shop. He thinks he's so cool, doesn't he? And then I feel guilty. I try to like him, I really do. But he just won't open up! I don't like that he's been hanging around Tris lately, either. He's with Christina, right? Or maybe he's cheating.  
No, I tell myself. Tris wouldn't do that to Christina.

My curiosity takes over when I see Tris running up to hug him, and I ignore all the jealousy that also builds up.  
I creep closer to the store and try to watch them, but I still can't hear them very well. I do hear bits and pieces, however.

"As far as Christina is concerned, I..." Four says, speaking quietly so I can't hear the last part.  
What are they talking about? I sigh in frustration and walk quietly into the store, hiding behind some clothing racks.

"So, how'd she get you to go shopping?" Four asks Tris.

Christina grins at that. "Well, Uriah asked her on a date-" Tris cuts her off by explaining that it wasn't a date.

I bite my lip as Christina continues explaining.

"And she lied to him and said she already promised she would go shopping with me. So, I made her actually come,"

What? Tris lied? Hurt is suddenly everywhere, stabbing at my heart, my stomach, my head.  
She lied to me? At this I step out of the racks and Tris and Christina notice me, but Four doesn't.  
I tune out what Four says next. I'm too busy staring at Tris, hurt showing in my eyes.

"Gee, thanks for telling me, Tris," I mutter, and then turn and flee from the shop. When I reach my room, I hear footsteps behind me and Tris grabs my forearm, spinning me around.

"Uriah, I... I'm really sorry," she says. I hear the guilt and sincerity in her voice but I'm still mad.

"Why didn't you just tell me you weren't interested instead of lying?" I ask, feeling like crying. No. I will not cry now, when Tris is watching.

Tris looks up at me and sighs, looking at her hands.  
"I didn't want to hurt you." she says.

I want to laugh. She didn't want to hurt me?  
"It's a little too late for that, Tris," I snap.

Tris looks up, and I can tell she's angry now.  
"Uri, I'm sorry! What do you want me to do? Would you rather me just pretend to like you? Would that make you feel better?" she yells, and then she apologizes.

I don't hear it. The truth is, I wouldn't want that. I just want Tris to be happy, even if I have to suffer.  
I sigh. "It's alright. I just wish you would've told me. Can I ask you a question, though?"

Tris nods eagerly. "Anything at all,"

"Why don't you like me?" I ask. Tris flinches and I frown. I didn't mean for her to get hurt. I just want to know why she doesn't want me.

"The truth is, Uriah.. I... I like.." she mutters a name but I don't hear it.  
Who does she like? I have to know.

"You like who?" I ask gently.  
Tris doesn't meet my eyes when she replies.  
"Four. I like Four." she replies.

Of course she does. Four gets everything. Everything! Rage burns me up like fire and it take every ounce of strength I have to not go over there and beat the crap out of Four. He took away Tris, my Tris.  
I fake a smile. "Okay. Thanks for telling me," I answer, and she gives me a hug before leaving.  
I can't do this anymore. I can't just pretend I'm alright when my life is falling apart. I might act fine on the outside, but on the inside I'm dying.

**Author's Note: So, I don't think I made Uriah stick to his true character, but oh well, this is only a fanfiction. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, keep them coming please! :) I don't know if I will update tomorrow, but hopefully I can make some time. :) They'll be more FourTris action in the next chapter. ;) Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Guys, I am so sorry I wasn't able to update! I had school and everything and you know how that is. :) Thank you guys for waiting, and thanks for the reviews and follows. Also... KAT1054 IS READING MY STORY! If you haven't already checked out her story based on a dream she had, do it. It's freaking amazing.

Tris' POV

I feel terrible for saying that to Uriah. It's not like I meant for him to hear it, but I guess he was gonna find out eventually. He seemed a little weird when I told him I liked Four though. I know Uriah doesn't like him very well, he's told me before that he's too secretive to be a good friend. But I disagree. Tobias is just takes awhile before he can trust you. My cheeks heat up at the thought of him.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and jump, turning my head to see who it is. I let out a sigh of relief as I see it's Tori. For some reason I start comparing myself to her. We definitely don't look alike. She has dark hair and looks Dauntless born, while I'm blonde and small and from Abnegation. Still, I can't help but think there's something about her that's like me.

I smile at Tori. "What do you need?" I ask.

"Christina is looking for you." she replies, tucking back a strand of hair.

Christina? Why? Then I remember that I just ran out of the shop chasing after Uriah who was near tears. Of course she's looking for me. "Okay. Where is she?" I ask.

Tori's eyes meet mine and she gives me a warm smile. "From what I know, she's in her room. She's worried about you, Tris. Is everything okay? She wouldn't tell me what happened." Tori asks with genuine concern in her voice.

I nod, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Tori's nice, but I don't want to explain everything again. "Everything's fine," I lie, adding a half smile to the act.

Tori looks suspicious but she nods. "Well, alright. I'll see you tomorrow at work. Bye!" she gives me a wave and walks away.

I start towards Christina's apartment, getting there in a few minutes. I'm about to enter when I hear Christina's voice. I'm puzzled for a minute.

She's alone, right? Is she talking to herself or something? A deep voice answers her and I immediately blush. Tobias. There's silence for a few seconds, and I press my ear to the door, frustrated I can't hear their conversation. I hear Christina say something about how worried she is and I feel guilty, like I should go in instead of eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Hey, it's okay," I hear Tobias say, and then nothing.

I'm about to pull away from the door when it flies open and I fall forward, bowling into Tobias' legs. I look up to see him completely shocked, and then he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Eavesdropping, Tris?" he asks in his Instructor Four tone.

I turn as red as a tomato and look down.

Christina doesn't seem to notice I nearly tripped her boyfriend, but instead she helps me up and hugs me. "Oh my gosh, what took you so long?! What'd Uriah say?" she asks a million questions at once and I sit down on her bed.

Tobias lingers around awkwardly and then gets the look from Christina to leave. He kisses her on the cheek and smirks at me, then leaves.

"Alright, spill! What happened?" Christina asks excitedly.

"Well, I ran after Uriah and apologized and admitted that I liked someone else." I reply simply.

Christina beams like the Cheshire cat. "Oh my gosh, Tris! Who is it?" she starts obsessing over it while I chew on my lip.

There is no way I can tell her I like Tobias. "It's, uh, Logan," I stutter out.

Christina's mouth drops. "Logan? Don't get me wrong, he's a total hottie but... Is he really your type?" Christina asks.

I want to shout no. Because he's not. Logan is tall, but not as tall as Tobias, and way too muscular for my taste. He has blonde hair that he slathers with gel, and deep green eyes. He has tattoos everywhere, and has the Dauntless seal on his neck. He's a heavy drinker and is the most arrogant, cocky guy in the faction. He's absolutely disgusting, too, and I'm not sure when he had a shower last. He is the last person I would like.

"Uh... Not really. But he's cute," I admit. And he is, once you get past all the other stuff.

Christina states at me for a minute and then smiles. "Well, I guess we're going to his party tonight then." Christina grins.

I shake my head in protest. "No! Christina, enough with all the parties! Can't we just stay home tonight and have makeovers and watch movies all night?" I protest.

Christina's face lights up. "That sounds a lot better," she agrees. I'm glad. I don't need another party, and girl time with Christina is exactly what I do need right now.

Tobias' POV

After I left Christina's apartment, I want to listen in. But I know I would probably end up being caught. As I walk away I do here something though. "Logan? You like Logan?" Christina shouts, and I blink.

What? Who does? Then it settles in. Tris, the sweet blonde girl I like, likes Logan, the arrogant pig of a guy? Why? What does he have that I don't? The ability to make people pass out from his stench? I stand there in the middle of the hallway, seething. It couldn't get any worse then this. I'm about to march right over to the bar and punch the smirk right off of Logan's ugly face, but then I see Uriah walking towards me, looking just as angry as I feel.

He reaches me and glares for a minute and I'm about to leave when he punches me in the jaw. My anger intensifies. What does this punk want? It takes all I have not to hit him back and move along. I need to know what he wants.

"You think you're so perfect, huh? You've got every girl falling for you, and she chose you over me! Even when you have a girlfriend! I'm sick of her ignoring me and giving you all the attention. She's mine, so I'd appreciate it if you back off!" Uriah shouts at me.

I immediately understand. He's talking about Tris, isn't he? Tris likes me? What the heck does he mean!

"I don't know what you're talking about, Uriah." I reply, my voice cold.

Uriah raises an eyebrow, still looking ticked off. "I'm talking about Tris, you idiot. Tris likes you. Hello?" he waves a hand in front of my face as I zone out.

All those times Tris would blush when I was around, all those times she would look like the happiest person alive when I talked to her, she liked me? I can't believe this.

I look at Uriah. "How'd you find this out?" I ask.

Uriah shrugs. "After Tris finished crushing me, she told me she liked you and not to tell you. But I'm sick of you getting everything." he says like its the simplest thing on earth.

I ignore the last part and walk towards my apartment. Tris likes me. She really, actually likes me. As I reach my apartment I'm grinning ear-to-ear. Finally thinks are looking good for me.

**Author's Note: **Aww! :) That was fun to write! For those of you who were confused about the Tori thing, Tris doesn't know that Tori is her aunt. Anyways, I have a question for you guys; what is your favorite book like Divergent? Mines probably The Maze Runner, Enclave, Delirium, The Selection, and Under The Never Sky. There are so many more. But anyways, hoped you guys liked the chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Okay guys, I have something new. Up to 5:30, If I get 3 reviews on this chapter I will post another one today, and if I get 4 reviews on that one I'll post another, and if I get 5 reviews on that one I'll post another and so on, up to 5 chapters. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and the follows and favorites! :D The last chapter was actually the one with the most reviews. I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow, but I should be able to update the next day. Here's one of today's chapters!

Tris' POV

"What movie do you want, Tris?" Christina asks from across the room, kneeling down at her TV.

I look up. "Uh, I don't care. You pick," I reply.

Christina turns back to the pile of movies she has and flips through them until she finds a romantic comedy. Seriously, Christina?

After deciding we would just hang out at her place, I went home and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. Since we weren't going anywhere, I could finally dress comfy.

Christina jumps onto the couch next to me and presses play. The movie starts and Christina squeals as some guy comes on the screen. I roll my eyes and hold back a smile.

We watch the movie for about half an hour until we hear a knock on the door.  
"Come in!" Christina shouts, not bothering to stop the movie.

Uriah opens up the door, looking angry and guilty at the same time.  
"Uh, hey guys," he greets us.

Christina glances at him. "What's up?" she asks.

Uriah shrugs, lowering himself onto the chair next to us. "Nothing," he answers.

Christina leaves it at that and continues watching the movie.I, however, wonder why he's here.

Uriah glances over at me and seems to read my mind.  
"Mind if I borrow Tris for a minute?" Uriah asks Christina.

Christina smirks and gives me a knowing look.  
"Sure. Don't take too long, though, we're doing our hair next,"

Uriah stands and motions for me to follow him.  
I'll be honest, I'm a little nervous. After our last talk, I don't know what to expect.

After he closes the door Uriah starts talking.  
"Tris, I kinda told Four you liked him!" he blurts out.

I'm confused, and then my eyes widen.  
"You what?! Uriah, when did you tell him?" I ask.

Uriah looks like he honestly regrets it, but I'm still upset. How could he tell Tobias that?!

"Well, I walked up to him and punched him and then I kinda told him you liked him. I'm so sorry, Tris! I-I, it just... It just spilled out!" he says, sighing.

I feel sick. Like throw-up sick. I fall to my knees and Uriah kneels down next to me and hugs me. The tears start forming and then before I know it, they're spilling down my face.

"Tris, please relax. I'm sorry I told him, but..." when he thinks of nothing better to say he just trails off.

I cry harder for some reason, and Uriah looks around the hall frantically.  
Christina is suddenly in the hall and asking Uriah what happened, while I stand up too quickly. My vision blurs and I sway, gripping the wall for support.

"Tris?" a voice asks, the last thing I hear before I pass out.

Tobias' POV

After going to room and sitting there for half an hour thinking about Tris, I decided to go get something to eat.

I walk to the cafeteria and suddenly get the uncomfortable feeling that I'm being followed. I brush it off and reach the cafeteria, then grab a hamburger.

As I eat this I remember when I first met Tris, when she didn't know what a hamburger was. It's strange to think that was only a month or so ago.

As I eat the burger I remember how I was protective of her even when I had first met her, how I wanted to make Eric go away because it made her nervous.

I remember when I rescued her from Peter and his friends. She was so small and fragile. I remember the next day, the satisfaction I felt when I saw Drew come in bruised and beaten.

I am startled out of my thoughts when Lauren comes over and sits next to me.  
I glance up at her and offer her a half smile.

"Hey, Four," she smiles at me and eats her burger.

"Hey. How are you, Lauren?" I ask.

She shrugs. "I'm fine. How are you and Christina?" she asks randomly.

I feel the urge to stand and leave. Does Lauren like me? Because I don't want anything to do with her.  
"We're fine." I snap, not bothering to hide my annoyance.

Lauren doesn't seem to notice.  
"I didn't mean it like that, Four. But I was jus wondering if you guys were still together. It seems like you're interested in Tris." she replies simply.

Now I definetly want to leave. How can she tell I'm interested in Tris, of all people? If it's that obvious to Lauren, how obvious is it to Christina?

I bite down on my tongue to keep from snapping at her again.  
"I don't know why you would think that, Lauren. I am with Christina and frankly, it's none of your business's anyway." I reply briskly, hoping she'll leave.

My wish is granted, but Lauren gives me a knowing look before getting up.  
"Just do a better job at hiding it, Four."

I blink, wondering what that means. I don't know how Lauren found out. Uriah, maybe? I seethe at the thought of him. He just can't stand the thought of Tris liking anyone else but him, can he? I nearly roll my eyes.

I stand and throw the remainders of my hamburger away, and then exit the cafeteria and walk down the hall to Tris' room. We need to talk.

While I'm on the way I hear voices. I frown as I realize it's Uriah and Tris' voices. The last time I heard them it didn't end well for me.

Then I hear crying and I grow worried. Is Uriah hurting her? Anger pulses through me and I quicken my stride.

Then I see them. Tris is standing up, reaching for the wall looking dizzy, and Uriah is just standing there. Christina is reaching for Tris but she's too late.

"Tris?" I ask, and then she's on the ground.

I gasp and run forward, ignoring Uriah's glare, and scoop her tiny body up in my arms, running to the infirmary with Christina on my heels.

Anonymous POV

This is too good. I almost keep from grinning as I hear Four and Lauren's conversation. I came here to ask Four about something and I find out Four's dirty little secret.

I knew it! Since I first saw Four and her sitting together that first day, I had a feeling. And now when Four is tensing up and telling Lauren he doesn't like her, it's obvious.

I wonder how much I can black mail Four for this.  
Maybe I can even tell Christina first so Four can get his butt kicked. I wonder if I could get away with that. I probably could. What I don't get is why he likes the little Stiff. She's not pretty, she has the body of a twelve year old, and her nose is just huge.

Four could do much better, him being so popular.  
I roll my eyes and continue walking towards Four's apartment.

Operation Black mail Four begins now.

**Author's Note:** Ooh, mysterious huh? That was kinda boring, but I promise they'll be more FourTris action the next chapter. REVIEW! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Well, I got reviews so thanks guys! :D Here's the next chapter.

**Christina's POV**

I held back a smirk as Uriah left with Tris. It's so obvious he likes her it's almost sad.  
I wonder if he's asking her out for the 300th time. I don't know why she keeps turning him down. Uriah is a good match for Tris, much better then Logan.

I continue watching the movie until I hear crying. My head whips around and I glance at the door, my eyes narrowed.

What's happening out there? I pause the movie and jog towards the door, then turn the handle. What I see is surprising.

Tris is hunched over on the ground sobbing while Uriah is doing a crappy job at comforting her. His arms are wrapped around her but he looks nervous.

Tris spots me and stands, much too quickly. She grasps for the wall but it doesn't work. Instead, she falls onto the ground unconscious right after Four yells for her.

He rushes over and slips his strong, muscular arms around her. That's one of the things I love about him. He's just so strong. I snap out of it, mentally scolding myself for thinking about Four's body when my best friend just passed out.

Four rushes her to the infirmary and I follow closely, anxious to see what happened.  
One of the nurses, a middle aged brunette woman with two piercings, runs up and takes Tris from Four, walking to a vacant room like Tris isn't even unconscious.

She speeds up at a glare from Four and sets Tris down on the bed, then examines Tris, checking her pulse and such.

After a few minutes she turns to us, still looking bored.  
"She'll be fine." she says simply, and then exits the room.

I glance over at Four, who looks a little less worried then he was before.

The door opens and Uriah enters the room. When he sees Tris he bursts into tears.  
"I'm so sorry, Tris. This is all my fault." Uriah whispers, crouching next to Tris' hospital bed and gently taking her hand in his.

Four tenses up at this and sends a death glare to Uriah.

I feel a hint of annoyance at this. Why is he do protective of Tris? It's starting to get old.

Uriah continues whispering to a still unconscious Tris and Four just waits with his head in his hands.  
After 10 minutes of just sitting there I feel antsy.

"I'm gonna go get some snacks. What do you guys want?" I ask them.

Four looks up at this but doesn't say anything and Uriah just ignores me.  
I roll my eyes. That boy is obsessed.

I leave the room and walk through the middle of the Pit to a shop with a vending machine, shoving a few dollars in and getting a bag of chips, some Oreos, a small package of beef jerky, and three waters in return.

I stack everything up to make it easier to carry and walk back across the Pit. A flash of black is all I see before someone crashes into me and I drop everything.

I glance up at the person who knocked into me, fuming and ready to give them a piece of my mind.  
I see an ugly face full of metal smirking back at me. My eyes narrow. Eric.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" I snap at him.

Eric crosses his arms. "What's the matter, still not over when I made you hang over the chasm, sweetheart?"

I ignore him, knowing he wants to get a reaction out of me, and gather up the snacks in my arms.  
He won't let me go past him, though.

I glare at him. "Eric, I know you have the brain of a cockroach, but can you move out of the way?" I bark.

Eric's grin widens. "Nope. But you know what I can do?"

I'm about to punch him. "What?" I ask boredly.

Eric slaps me across the face and runs off laughing like an idiot. I decide its not worth to go after him and just roll my eyes.  
I walk back to the room and when I get there, Tris is awake.

**Tris' POV**

I wake up with a start, looking around the white room I'm in to find a distressed looking Four and a crying Uriah latched onto my hand.

Suddenly everything that happened an hour ago comes rushing back. Me crying and passing out, Four bringing me here.

I gently pull my hand away and Uriah shoots up, his face looking happier now that I'm awake.  
"Hey, Tris," he says gently.

Four perks up at this while I offer Uriah a half smile.  
"Hey. You guys could've left," I tell him.

Four gives me a yeah right look and I stick my tongue out at him.  
The door opens and Christina walks in looking ticked off. I notice she has snacks and my stomach rumbles. I think I might've skipped lunch.

Four smirks at that and Christina lets out a laugh. She rips open the package of Oreos and hands me one.

I notice that it's cracked but I scarf it down anyways.  
Uriah seems to notice too, and asks what happened to them.  
Christina grits her teeth and mutters something about Eric being a twelve year old.

We eat in silence and a nurse comes in to check my pulse again.  
She leaves after asking me if I feel alright.

"So you guys just sat there while I was unconscious? Creepy." I tease them, hoping to lighten the mood.

Christina rolls her eyes at me.  
"What were we supposed to do, leave you?" Uriah asks.

I shrug, and it goes back to awkward silence.  
Finally, Uriah stands. "Well, I hate to leave but I have work. I'll see you later Tris," he says with a smile.

Christina follows him out, kissing Four good bye.  
I keep from frowning. Usually, I can stand seeing them kiss. But today something feels different.

I expect Four to leave but he doesn't. Instead, he just stands there staring at me. I blush under his gaze but he continues just studying my face.

When it starts to get awkward a nurse comes in and tells me she needs the room and I can leave.  
I flinch as I stand up. I guess I hurt my leg when I fell.

Four notices and motions for me to wrap an arm around him for support.  
I do, even though it feels weird. I've never touched him for this long before.  
We walk in silence down the hall and I try not to think of his strong shoulder beneath my hand.  
We reach my room and he opens the door.

I wish I would've cleaned my room today, because there is stuff everywhere. Four doesn't seem to notice, though. I sit down on my bed and glance over at Four, who is awkwardly standing there.  
All of this feels awkward. I'm in my room with my best friends boyfriend. It just doesn't feel right.

"You can sit down," I tell Four softly.

He nods and after a moment lowers himself down in a chair.

"You don't have to stay here with me," I mutter out, and instantly regret it. I don't want to make him think I'm not greatful for him staying. I am.

Four looks amused. "And leave you here with a screwed up leg? No, thanks." he replies.

I laugh and Four grins at me with that perfect boyish-grin he has.  
"So, what do you want to do? It's boring just sitting here."

Four shrugs. "I don't care. What do you usually do with Christina?" he asks.

"Uh, watch movies, talk, do our hair. Not a lot of guy stuff," I laugh at the thought of Four painting his nails.

Four grins again and I find myself blushing.

"Well, I could always try doing your hair. If you don't mind losing some," he smirks at me.

I look up at him, surprised. But it sounds fun, so I agree.  
I reach for some pins and rubber bands that are close enough that I don't have to get up, and hand them to Four.

"Here. Have fun," I smile at him.

He stands and sits behind me, and then his long fingers are running through my hair and I'm pretty sure my face looks like a tomato.

I can feel the hair knotting up but Four continues. After a minute or two he detangles his fingers and lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I can't do this," he says out loud.

I chuckle. "It's not that hard, Four."

Four looks at me in disbelief and with a sigh, takes a second go on my hair.

I'm not sure what he's trying to do but it feels so wrong I almost laugh. Four secures it with a hair tie and then stands, holding back a laugh. He helps me walk into the bathroom and when I look in the mirror I burst into laughter.

I think Four was attempting a braid, but it sure doesn't look like it. What it looks like is a whole bunch of knots and random twists smashed together.

"It's beautiful." Four says with a smirk, and I continue laughing. Hanging out with him is strangely fun.

Once we're back to my bed I sit on it and attempt to un tangle my hair.

Four laughs as he watches me and I almost smile at how cute it is.  
Once I'm satisfied with my hair, I turn back to Four.

We decide to watch a movie next since I never did finish the one with Christina, and Four leaves to grab one from his apartment.

I still can't believe this is happening. I mean, Four is here with me instead of being with Christina. The thought makes me smile, but I do feel a little guilty at Four choosing me over her.

Four comes back a few minutes later with some action movie and pops it in the DVD player. With Four's help I stumble over to the couch and sit down.

The movie begins and Four sits down next to me. I notice it's a little closer then normal.

"Four?" I ask about fifteen minutes into the movie.

"Yeah?" he asks, turning to look at me.

I look down at my lap.  
"Do you have any tattoos?" I randomly ask.

Four looks at me for a minute, probably trying to wonder why I'm asking such a weird question, and then he nods.  
"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking about getting another one." I reply.

Four is still looking at me instead of the movie.  
"You only have the one, right?" he asks, motioning to my ravens.

I shake my head. "No. I have the Abnegation and Dauntless seal on my shoulder."

"Can I see?" Four asks.

I'm knocked off my feet by this question. My cheeks heat up until I can feel them burning. I might be Dauntless now, but I was raised in Abnegation. And the thought of having my bare shoulder exposed while Four looks at it is just scary.

But I want to show him the tattoo. I don't know why. Perhaps it's because he's so irresistible. I bite my lip to keep from laughing at the last comment.

"Sure." I reply simply, like it's no big deal at all.

Four doesn't waste any time. He gently pulls aside my shirt and slips it over my shoulder, being careful not to expose anything else.

He study's it for a minute and then smiles.

"I have the same one on my back," he says with a laugh.

I raise a brow. "Seriously? Can I see?" I can't believe I just asked him that.

But Four nods and swiftly pulls his shirt off.  
I stare at the tanned muscle for a few seconds and then snap out of it and look at the tattoo. Before I can stop myself my fingers are brushing over it.

Four tenses up beneath me, and then relaxes.

I pull away and his shirt is back on. After that we sit on the couch in an awkward silence. There has been too many awkward silences today.

Four then looks over at me and smiles.  
Not a smirk, or a grin, a real smile.

My heart melts at the sight of it. After half an hour of watching the movie I start to grow tired. Instinctively, my head rests on Four's shoulder.

He looks a little surprised, but doesn't object. Instead he actually wraps an arm around me.

"I'm tired," I mumble out loud, cuddling up into him likes he's a pillow. I know that this is wrong. But I don't have any plans to pull away any time soon.

Four just nods and soon, my eyes grow heavier. Right before I fall asleep Four smoothes back my hair and plants a small kiss on my forehead.

"Sleep well, Tris." he says quietly, and a hint of a smile plays on my lips as I fall asleep.

**Author's Note:** Don't you just love FourTris moments? :D I do. Anyways, thanks for reading guys! Next chapter will be posted at 10 reviews, because I got so many last time and I really don't feel like writing another! xD So I'm gonna make it harder for you guys.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Guys, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I was grinning as I read them all. One person even made an account to review for this. I am so sorry for the delayed update, unfortunately my sister had to go to the emergency room so I couldn't publish this. Btw, jerk alert for this chapter! Hope you guys like it!

**Four's POV**

I can't believe that just happened. Tris just saw me shirtless! And I actually kissed her forehead. This is bad. Christina can not find out. Tris is gonna come to her senses when she wakes up, and she's gonna tell Christina, I know it.

I need to go back to being the cold hearted instructor, Four, and not Tobias. I can't end things with Christina now, Tris would hate me for hurting her friend. I forget all of this as I hold her body in my arms. It feels... Perfect. Much more perfect then it ever did with Christina.

She's always wanting to kiss and cuddle and frankly, it gets annoying. I caress Tris' hair gently, and she slumps down onto my lap as she sleeps. The corners of my mouth turn up. She's adorable when she sleeps.

I want so badly to stay here and fall asleep with her, but unfortunately if someone caught us we would both be in trouble. I remind myself that I'm doing this for Tris, even though I don't want to go back to my room and turn back into Instructor Four.

I bite my lip and gently push Tris off of my lap. She falls back onto the couch, still out. I write her a quick note and leave the room, starting down the hall. When I get to my room, I shove open the door and instantly fume as I see who's in here with me.

Eric is standing there in front of me, grinning. His arms are crossed and he looks as sadistic as ever. The metal in his piercings are glinting when the light hits them.

I narrow my eyes and try to relax, even though this idiot is in my apartment. "What the heck are you doing in my apartment?" I ask in the normal Instructor Four tone, crossing my arms.

Eric shrugs. "Oh, I don't know. I thought I would pay you a visit. See my best buddy, Four," he says with a smirk, punching my shoulder too hard to be friendly.

Now he's testing my last nerve. This idiot thinks he can just come into my room and joke around? "Eric, stop wasting my time. What do you want?" I ask, the anger visible in my voice.

Eric smirks at that. "I know you like Tris. Just admit it, Four," he says, walking in a circle around me.

I turn to face him and send him a glare. "I don't know where you got that piece of information from, Eric, but if you think you can come here and hold blackmail me you're wrong." I reply evenly.

Eric tilts his head back and lets out a dry laugh. "Four, I'm a Dauntless leader. I think everyone will believe my word over yours. And I got that information from you. You and Lauren's little conversation, Four. That's how I know. I'm not an idiot, I can read the signs." Eric spits out.

I raise an eyebrow, although I'm shocked at his words. "You're not an idiot? Whoever said that must be stupider then you," I insult him.

Eric's eyes narrow and he grabs my shirt, slamming me up against the wall. "Stop messing around. You have a choice, Four. You can break it off with Tris and Christina and I won't tell either of them. Or you can cheat on Christina with that little blonde brat and I'll tell Christina." he says.

I push him away from me. "I'm not a coward, Eric, and I'm defiantly not afraid of you. So, I'll give you two choices. Get out of here and I won't kick the crap out of you, or stay here and I will. Your choice," I mock him, still glaring.

Eric smirks at me for the 70th time. "I thought you'd say that. I know you probably don't care if I tell Christina, so if you don't break it off and maybe even leave Dauntless, I might have to make sure both of them get in a little... Accident. Anyways, you have two days to make a decision. Otherwise, it's bye-bye for your girlfriend and your plaything." he tells me, and then leaves my room.

I slam the door after him and collapse onto the bed, my decision already made. I have to break it off with Christina and leave Tris alone, to protect them. No matter how much it'll hurt, it's better then death.

**Christina's POV**

I wonder if Tris is okay. I feel a little guilty for just leaving her but I had to. Maybe I'll go over to her apartment later. I open the door, heading to Will's room to hang out when I bump into Four.

I look up at him and grin. "Hey, Four. What's up?" I ask.

His expression is blank, which is normal. Sometimes I wonder why I'm even still with him. But then again, look at those muscles.

"We need to talk."

I wonder what he wants to talk about. Ugh, he's always so serious though. Maybe I'll bring that up in our 'talk'.

I nod. "Okay, let's talk,"

Four walks into my room and let's out a sigh. He looks guilty. I wonder why?

"I don't think this is gonna work out. I'm sorry, but I can't explain it to you right now, okay? It's complicated." he tells me.

I blink away the tears that come next. What's wrong with me that he doesn't want to be with me anymore? Why is he calling it off?

"But... Why, Four? We were good together." I say quietly.

Four just stands there. "I can explain this, Christina. Just give me some time." and with that he's gone.

I don't even bother closing the door. I practically fall onto the floor and sob. What the heck was that? Does he even care about me? Obviously not! Maybe it's another girl. I just can't believe this. It's ridiculous! Or maybe he's gay? No, that can't be it. Although he does spend a lot of time with Zeke... No, he can't be gay. It's not even an option. Whatever it is, though, I'll find out. I promise myself that.

**Author's Note:** That was way short, but atleast I did two yesterday. Hope you guys like it! And this will be the only chapter today, but every Sunday maybe I'll do what I did yesterday. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I haven't updated in about a week, and to be honest, I kinda forgot about this story. XD I will be continuing it, but not for about a week as I'm really busy. I'm really sorry, guys. Hope you understand :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I'm back! :) And THEO JAMES IS PLAYING FOUR IN THE DIVERGENT MOVIE! What do you guys think of him? He's alright, for me. Also, I have some new story news that I will reveal at the end of this chapter!**

**Tris' POV**

Four kissed my face. I saw him shirtless. And he's still dating Christina. Pain surges through my leg, burning, searing pain, overtaking my skin and muscle as I stand.  
I quickly drop back down, wincing.

I look around my room, but I can't find Four anywhere. I bite my lip.  
Maybe he decided to go back to his room, probably wondering why in the world he stayed here with me anyways.

I mean, what _was_ that? He comes in and suddenly we just... I don't even know what that was. Hopefully Christina doesn't find out. Actually, scratch that. I need her to not find out. I hate keeping secrets but Christina would be torn apart if she found out.

The door crashes into the wall and a sobbing Christina trudges in, looking like a mess.  
I immediately stand, ignoring the pain in my leg. My stomach sickens. She found out, didn't she?

Christina falls onto the couch and continues her sobbing. I hobble over to her and sit down.

"Christina.. What's wrong?" I ask quietly.

Christina glances at me, wiping furiously at her face.  
Her beautiful, perfect face is stained with tears. Her brown eyes that are usually twinkling with light are dull, tired.

"Four came into my apartment a few minutes ago and just dumped me. The jerk dumped me!" she bursts out crying again while I stare at her like an idiot, obviously surprised.

Four broke up with Christina? Does that mean... He can't come here! This is bad. This is extremely bad. I jump up and nearly attack the door, locking it.

Christina doesn't notice. After a few minutes of me attempting to comfort her and her crying her eyes out, she finally calms down as much as possible.

"Where did Four go after you left the hospital? Did he tell you?" Christina asks, her face so desperate.

"I... I don't know, Christina. I really don't know." I reply.

Christina's watery eyes narrow. She knows I'm lying. "You're not telling me something, Tris. Where did Four go?"

"I don't know." I try to cover up the lie and make it sound sincere, but she already has me.

Maybe I should've just told her. Maybe she wouldn't have suspected anything. But now if I tell her, she'll know we did something.

Christina is now upset. At me.

"Fine. If you're not gonna tell me, then I'll leave. If I find out Four was cheating on me with you, then I will personally kick your butt. I thought we were friends, but apparently I was wrong." she snarls, and then she's gone.

Now it's my turn to be upset.

**Four's POV**

I wake up, sweating. The sheets are tangled around me, knotted because of the tossing and turning that went on last night.

I finally push the blankets off and walk in the bathroom, taking a long, hot shower. Trying to stall.

I step out a minute later and grab a towel, tying it around my waist. I walk back into my bedroom and grab my clothes for the day; a pair of ripped jeans and a black t-shirt.

I brush my teeth and decide to go to the cafeteria extra early, wanting to just get it over with. I push open the doors to find that no one is here. Good.

I sit down at one of the tables and wait for Eric. I tried to go to his apartment last night but he told me to screw off and meet him this morning. He wouldn't even come to the door.

He walks in a few minutes later, looking as smug as ever. He's wearing all black. Of course.  
He sits down at my table and leans forward, hands tangled together.

"What'd you decide?" he asks.

Atleast he gets right to the point. "I broke up with Christina last night." I reply, my voice tight with annoyance.

Eric smirks. I fight the strong urge to punch him in the face. Break his nose, maybe.

"Good. And what about the Stiff?" he asks.

My jaw clenches and I force myself to not throw him over the chasm right now. "I can just ignore her." I reply.

Eric nods. He opens his mouth to speak, but the cafeteria doors swish open and there stands the girl of the minute, Tris.

She sends us a strange look and walks toward the fridge. I try not to look alarmed. I turn back to Eric and he's snickering.

"Speak of the devil, huh? Or should I say the Stiff?" he laughs at his own joke, and then stands and leaves the cafeteria.

I hate this. I hate taking orders from Eric, having to hurt people for his pleasure. I get up and walk towards the exit.

Tris jogs over to me as I reach the cafeteria doors, placing a small, warm hand on my bicep.  
"Hey, what was that? Why'd Eric talk to you?" she asks.

I shove her hand off of me. As much as I hate to, the whole 'I hate everyone' act starts now. "None of your business, Stiff. Why don't you go help someone?" I snap.

Tris' eyebrows fly up and then her face screams anger. "Seriously, Four? After yesterday, this is how you act?" she asks, crossing her arms.

I'm reminded of when I held her in my arms and I nearly smile. I snap out of it and my eyes narrow to slits.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Tris. There is nothing between us, period. Do you think I could like a Stiff?" I bark at her.

I hate myself right now. I want to stomp into Eric's room and murder him. I want to torture him. I hate seeing Tris upset, especially if I'm the one who caused it.

Tris looks hurt for a split second before she turns back to furious.  
Her hand forms into a fist and then I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. Tris may be small, but her blows hurt.

"If you think you can treat Christina that way, you're wrong. Never come near me again, you jerk!" she shouts.

The cafeteria has filled up by now. I look around to see Uriah's snickering face and Christina's amused one. I turn and leave the cafeteria, feeling like a jerk.

I guess Eric got what he wanted.

**Author's Note: Alright, so I currently have two new stories; One is a Seven Kingdom's one, a collection of one shots that I have already written out. The other one is just an idea now, but if you guys like it then I'll be making it into a story. I'm probably gonna call it "Maid For You". It's gonna be a Divergent fanfic in the present day, where Four is the mysterious son of a billionaire, Marcus, and Tris is his maid. Do you guys like the idea? Tell me what you think below!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Here's todays chapter! :) I just wanted to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews, it means so, so much. And I published my Maid For You story, so go check it out if you want! :) Shout out to TTavaresX! Thank you for reading! :)**

**Chapter 11:**

**Tris' POV**

I can't believe Four! Who does he think he is, being such a jerk to me and Christina! He broke up with her, and now he's being a moron to me! I don't care if he does have a good reason. It doesn't justify his actions.

I sit down next to Marlene at our usual table. Christina is on the other side of Marlene, but she doesn't even acknowledge I'm here. Can't she see I just stood up for her? The Dauntless part of me is angry at her. But the Abnegation part knows I would be upset, too.

"Hello? Earth to Tris!" Zeke is waving his hand in front of my face.

I snap out of my thoughts. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

Zeke smirks at me. "I was saying, how about we all hang out later? Capture the flag or something. Something fun," he says.

I think it over. It might not be such a bad thing, to go play capture the flag with them. But then Four might be there and I am not in the mood to talk to him anytime soon. "Uh, maybe." I reply.

Zeke looks satisfied with that. He goes back to teasing Uriah. I drift off again. What reason could Four have to act like that? And why did he dump Christina? It's just ridiculous.

I look down and check my watch. Half an hour until my shift at the tattoo parlor. Maybe I should get there early to make up for the times I've been late. I stand and gather up the remains of my breakfast, tossing it in the trash can before walking out of the cafeteria and towards work.

When I get there, only Tori is working. I check in and she greets me. I sit down at my station and after awhile, a costumer comes in.

"Hey. What can I do for you?" I ask, trying to perk up a little.

The costumer, a middle aged man with close-cropped brown hair and a bit of facial hair, smiles. "I'd like barbed wire around my left bicep," he replies.

I nod and motion for him to sit down. I get the needle and the ink ready, and then start on the tattoo.

He barely flinches when the needle drags across his skin. He must have a lot of these things.

I finish the tattoo half an hour later, and realize how good of a mind-clearer work is. I haven't thought about Four, or Christina, or anyone the whole time I've been here.

"Thank goodness for work," I mutter under my breath.

**Christina's POV**

Okay, I feel a little bad for Tris. I mean, she did stick up for me and all. But then again, she lied to me!

Something's going on with her and Four, and I'm gonna figure out what. Maybe he was cheating? If that was the case, my respect level for Tris is about zero.

She can't even tell me that she did who knows what with my boyfriend? Well, ex boyfriend now. And then there was the whole Eric thing. I mean, what was up with that?

I walked in and Eric is leaving, Tris is there, and Four looked all whacked.

I let out a sigh, and then catch myself. I don't want anyone to notice. I honestly don't feel like talking to anyone about my break up. If they even know.

Sure enough, Marlene looks curious. "Why are you do upset?" Marlene asks stupidly.

Don't get me wrong, Marlene's nice. But I don't want her poking around in my life. "Me and Four broke up last night." I reply crisply.

I guess you could say I sounded rude. But that was better then me being all mopey. At least I can hide it in public. When I'm alone, that's the hardest. It's hard to keep from missing him. And I know we were barely even dating for that long, but still. It's hard to not get attached.

"You did? I'm sorry," Uriah shoots me apologetic look.

I do my best to smile. "It's okay."

"It doesn't look like your the only one who's upset, considering how Four snapped at Tris like that," Zeke chimes in.

I ignore the little flower of hope that maybe Four does still care. At least a little bit.

"Why'd you guys break up?" Marlene asks, concern in her voice.

I shrug. "I don't know. He just dumped me." I send them a warning look and they change the subject.

I finish my food in silence and then quietly leave the cafeteria after saying good bye. I walk to the Pit, looking for something to get my mind off of Four. A shimmery black dress catches my eye in one of the shops.

A smile forms on my lips and I walk into the store. It's one of my favorite shops in Dauntless. They have the cutest stuff, and usually it's pretty cheap.

After buying the dress I skim through racks of shirts.

"Dressing up for Four? Oh wait, you guys broke up," I hear a snicker and look up to find Peter standing there, smirking.

I want to punch his stupid face in. I could probably get away with it, too. This is Dauntless now. "Peter, don't you have a Abnegation girl to throw into the chasm waiting for you?" I snap, my anger growing.

Peter raises a brow. "Still sticking up for the Stiff, huh?" I ignore the last remark.

"Why are you even in a women's clothing store?"

Peter shrugs and his smirk is back. "I don't know. Maybe I have a girlfriend you don't know about."

I push him out of the way and attempt to leave the store, but Peter grabs my wrist.

"You know, you could do so much better than Four. You need a real man. Someone like me," I try to pull my wrist away, but Peter has a good grip on it.

"Screw off, Peter." I warn him.

Peter smirks. "Why? Are you afraid?" After he doesn't get an answer he laughs.

"Does everybody see this? The brave Christina, scared of me? This is too good." Peter smirks again.

"Why don't you get your filthy hands off of her?"

**Author's Note: Ooh, cliffhanger! :D Who is it? Anyway, thanks to all my followers out there who make me smile when they review or favorite the story, and thanks to Savior by Rise Against to motivate me to write this out instead of doing homework! :p**

**Me: *on the computer answering questions and fails for the 50th time* Hmm.. Maybe I should go get on fanfiction..**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I just wanted to take a moment to say thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, or even read one chapter of my story. I was looking at the traphic graph yesterday and was so excited to see that people from everywhere are reading this. Thanks, guys! You're what keeps me writing. :)**

**Chapter 12:**

**Will's POV**

Christina and Four broke up? I can hardly believe my ears. Finally, I might have a chance with her!  
I have liked Christina all through initiation. It's not just her looks, which I'm sure Four was just after. It's her personality. Her snarky comments. The way she teases me when I act Erudite.

And she can take care of herself. Mostly. That would be a good thing, because I wouldn't have to worry a lot.

I feel a little disappointed as Christina leaves. I leave my tray of food on the table and go after her.  
It's a stupid thing to go, but maybe I can ask her to hang out. I can help her get through this break-up.

She walks into a clothing store and I bite my lip. I won't go in there. She'll probably think I'm stalking her. I wait outside the store for a few minutes, and then she comes out. With Peter.

"You need a real man. Like me." Peter says, and I find myself seething.

He is also grabbing onto Christina's wrist, and that makes me angrier. He thinks he can just walk right up to Christina and yank on her arm? A burst of rage attacks me, boiling hotter in my stomach as Peter doesn't let her go.

My first thought is to protect Christina, even though she is perfectly capable of doing that. I can't help but notice she looks a little scared, though.

"How about you get your filthy hands off of her?" I bark at Peter, the words coming out of my mouth before I even realize it.

Peter looks up, surprised. And then he looks angry. He drops Christina's hand and walk up to me, his face inches from mine. No, scratch that. Probably centimeters away from mine.

"Have to protect your little girlfriend, huh?" he spits.

I don't feel like putting up with his crap right now. I'm in too good of a mood today.  
Now normally, I wouldn't start a fight with Peter. But I can't back out now with Christina watching.  
She makes me brave. That's another good thing about her.

I simply draw back my fist and punch him in the stomach. He doubles over and Christina kicks the back of his knees, sending him to the ground.

She looks up and smiles at me. "Thanks," she says simply.

Just a token of her gratitude. A simple, small thank you.

But to me, it means so much more.

**Four's POV**

The familiar wind blowing through my short hair. The noise of the train blaring. All of these are the things I love about riding on the train.

I honestly don't know where to go. Just somewhere where I can think, clear my mind of all this stuff.  
I feel so guilty for being such a jerk to Tris. She didn't deserve that. Hopefully she just stays away from me so I don't have to do it again.

It's for her own good, I remind myself. It's either be a jerk to her or let Eric hurt her. I choose the first option.

The train passes the fields and I stand, getting ready to jump off. I bend my knees and launch myself off of the train, dropping and rolling just for fun.

The train leaves me, the roar growing softer and softer, and I walk over to a large tree. I start climbing and ignore the fear eating at my stomach.

I reach a low branch and swing myself onto it. After catching my breath I look out at the view.

To some people, it's just ugly grass and trees. But to me, it's beautiful. The sun is high in the sky and beating down onto me, and I feel little beads of sweat streaming down my neck.

Usually, I come out here to think. But today, I just want to relax. Hide away from the world. I lean back against the base of the tree and close my eyes.

Even though it's sunny outside, there's a small breeze. It presses my shirt against my stomach, comforting in its own way.

After a few minutes, I doze off. I'm startled awake by voices.

"Alright, let's pick teams!" a deep voice calls out.

Zeke. I guess they're playing paintball. And honestly, I'm glad they didn't invite me. I don't feel like being a jerk to anyone else today.

I decide to just leave. I don't want to watch Uriah flirting with Tris, if she's even there. I silently climb down from the tree and walk over to the train tracks.

A few minutes later, the train is back again. I'm surprised at how fast another one came. As it rushes past me I break into a jog as it speeds up.

After a while, the voices grow quieter. I'm just about to swing myself onto the train when something hits me in the chest.

It doesn't hurt, but it's just surprising.  
I look down to see a red paintball on my shirt, dripping its paint allover the black material.

I look up, annoyed, to see who attacked me.  
"Sorry. I thought you were someone else," Logan says with his signature smirk.

Logan. Of course he's here. A flare of jealousy starts to form but I try to calm it down, not even knowing Tris is here.

"It's alright." I reply, changing back into Four.

Logan shifts his paintball gun in his hands. "You wanna play?" he asks, raising a brow.

I think it over. Now, I don't want to see Tris or Christina. In fact, it would be a terrible idea. But a part of me wants to apologize.

"Sure." I reply, instantly regretting my words.

Logan nods and starts walking towards the mass of people.  
"We already picked teams but we'll have to restart the game now." Logan says it like I just ruined his day.

I resist rolling my eyes.  
"Hey, Four! You're playing?" Zeke asks, jogging over.

Everyone soon follows. I look around and my stomach flips when I spot the blonde hair of the girl I wanted to avoid.

Tris sends me a death glare, and then turns back to Uriah. I notice Logan peeking at her every once in awhile. Does he seriously like her?

Zeke hands me a gun, and then we start the game. I'm against Tris.  
We start the game and I immediately run for cover. I dive behind a bush and start sending paintballs through the air.

Half of the paintballs hit, and the players mutter a few curses while surrendering their guns.  
Paint splatters across the bush I'm hiding behind and I stand, sprinting away.

As soon as I turn to face my attacker a paintball hits me in the leg.  
My eyes dart around and I find that Tris is the culprit.

"Are you gonna yell at me for hitting you?" Tris snaps, her eyes blazing.

I cross my arms. "No. I did want to talk to you, though." My mind screams at me to shut up and leave. But I can't. My feet are glued to the spot.

Tris raises an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Apologizing for being such a moron earlier?" she asks, venom in her voice.

I take one step, but it's a big one. I'm already closer to Tris then I should be.  
"Actually, yes. I'm sorry, Tris. I shouldn't have been such a jerk to you,"

Tris looks satisfied. But then she pulls up her paintball gun and shoots again.  
The paintball hits me in the neck this time, staining my skin blue.

I chuckle at how ridiculous it probably looks.  
"Alright, I forgive you. But if it happens again, I'll hurt you," Tris warns, only half joking.

"Fine with me. Look Tris, I know you're probably mad at me for ending it with Christina. I can't really explain right now. I.. I'm going through some hard stuff right now," I confess to Tris.

She looks confused, and is about to speak when I can't handle it anymore.  
I can't handle being with her and not being able to touch her. I can't handle not being able to kiss her, hold her in my arms.

I realize that we are concealed, hidden behind the trees and I do it. I take another step forward and close the space between us, wrapping my arms securely around her waist and pulling her close, closer then she's ever been.

My lips touch her's and I can almost hear the electricity between us, crackling and popping.  
For a terrible moment I think she'll pull away, but I'm wrong. Instead she throws her arms around my neck and kisses me back.

We move as one, our lips moving against each others and our bodies pressed together.  
The hole in my heart closes, and I can hardly breathe. After all the pain I've been through lately, I'm finally happy. Blissful, even. And then, finally, I pull away.

Tris looks up at me with eyes as big as the moon and then smiles.  
It's the most beautiful thing in earth. I tip my head down and my lips brush her forehead, and then I step back.

Tris is grinning profusely now, and so am I. I let out a chuckle at how cute she looks.  
My skin still tingles where it touched her, the nerves going haywire.

It's unlike anything I've ever felt before. This girl, this tiny little creature, makes me go insane. And now that I've had a taste of her, I'm addicted.

Tris crosses her arms, and smirks up at me. "You're out, by the way. I shot you twice."

I let out a laugh, and set down my gun. I watch her and she watches me as I walk to where everyone out is.

And then, she turns and walks away. But not before smiling at me.

**Author's Note: Aww, that was so fun to write. :D And to those of you who read Maid For You, I'll be updating that tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I am really not liking the cast for Divergent. The guy who plays Eric is old and blonde and just yuck. What do you guys think of him? Will is terrible, too.**

**Chapter 13:**

**Tris' POV**

I actually kissed Four. Not just a little peck on the cheek, a real kiss. My first real kiss that I actually wanted, not like the one I had with Uriah. I can't keep from grinning as I trudge back to the fields. Paint hits me multiple times but I'm too happy to notice. Part of me feels like I should regret kissing Four. He did just leave Christina, and he was a jerk to me. But he did apologize, and let's face it, he's extremely hard to stay mad at.

"Tris!" an annoyed voice screams at me.

I whip around to see a paint free Shauna staring at me. "I shot you like five times! Just please get out already," she hisses.

And then she's covered in paint. I see Zeke stepping out, laughing. "I got you!" he yells at her, grinning.

Shauna sends me a glare and throws down her gun, walking over to the others who are out. I follow after her, walking up to Four but not saying anything. He looks up from his gun and glances at me.

"Hey, Tris," he says with a slight smirk. Now that I'm back to being normal Tris, I blush. Just a little.

Four leans against a tree. "Got any plans for later?" he asks.

My heart flutters. Is he gonna ask me to do something with him? "Not that I know of," I reply, trying to keep my voice from wavering.

Four seems to think it over for a minute. And then he nods, giving me his perfect boyish smile. "You want to come over later?" he asks. That surprises me. I thought we would go out to dinner, do something in public. The thought of being alone with him in his room is a little scary.

"Uh, sure," I reply with a small smile. Four looks happy with that. We stand in silence until the game ends, and then the train comes. Four swings himself on with such precision I didn't even know it was possible. I'm a little less graceful. I make a jump for the train and hardly reach it.

Four grabs my hand and I scramble onto the train, a little embarrassed. It takes a few minutes to get back to the Dauntless compound. Finally, I hop off the train, Four at my heels. We walk into The Pit and I spot Christina with Will, sitting on a bench outside one of the shops, both smiling. I hide a smile myself. I always thought they would be better together then Christina and Four. I mean, Four is so much different then Christina. Christina is bubbly and out going, and Four is reserved and quite intimidating. Not that Christina isn't intimidating, because she very much is. But that's not her natural self.

Four stops in the middle of walking and my face almost slams into his back. He turns around and chuckles. "You want to come over now?" Four asks.

"Sure," I reply. "Just let me change really quick," Four heads off towards his room and I go back to mine, not bothering to hide my excitement as I change into a black v-neck t shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I add combat boots and quickly side braid my hair. I make sure I don't smell too bad, and then I'm off.

I slow down a bit as I reach Four's room. Suddenly, I'm feeling a little nervous. I've never really been alone with a guy before, let alone be alone with him in his room. I finally summon up the courage to knock, and Four immediately comes to the door. He swings it upon and steps aside so I can enter. I step inside and glance around his room. It's pretty much like mine, with a bed, a dresser, a couch, and white walls. And of course, 'Fear God Alone' is spray painted onto one of the walls. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I mean, I've been in his room before when he took care of me. But I wasn't exactly awake the whole time, either.

"It's not much," Four says, and I think I hear a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

I sit down on the couch. "I like it." I reply simply. Four sits next to me and I look at my lap awkwardly. This is exactly what I was afraid of. Not having anything to talk about.

"I guess you should know that I'm not that great with talking and everything. Christina always got on me for being so quiet," Four explains with a grin.

I let out a laugh. "I'm not that great of a conversation starter either, Four."

Four shrugs, seeming to relax a little bit. "Well, I guess we can sit here and stare at each other the whole time, then," Four says with a smirk.

I sink into the couch, smiling. "But seriously, we should talk, Tris. I mean, I kissed you, right? So where do we go from here? Christina's gonna have a fit if she sees us together. But I do want to be with you, Tris," Four says, running his fingers through his dark hair.

I blush a little. That's the first time I've heard a guy say that, besides Uriah. And I didn't like him so much. To think that this perfect guy wants me is just . . . Impossible to think about. "Christina would be upset," I agree.

I wouldn't want her to be mad at me. But I also want to be with Four. I can't have both, I guess. And then an idea comes to me. "Four, what if we hid it?" I offer, looking up at him.

Four blinks, as if wondering what I'm talking about. "Hide that we're together?" he asks slowly.

I nod. "I mean, Christina wouldn't find out. We would still be able to see each other, but no one would know. I mean, we don't have to.." I can see the gears turning in Four's mind. And then he chuckles.

"That might just be a good idea, Tris." he says. "In fact, that's a great idea. That's what we'll do. And it's not like it'll be forever. Someone will catch us eventually," I'm surprised at how casual Four sounds by all of this. I sense something else, though. He seems a little bit anxious.

I let it go as he moves a little closer. "You're a good kisser and smart," Four mumbles down at me, smiling softly.

I duck my head, blushing deeply. Four tips my chin up and presses his lips against mine, lightly. I scoot closer, closing my arms around his waist. He does the same, deepening the kiss. I kiss him back, a little harder. His hands find my jacket and slip it off. I shudder, all my nerves on end. How far am I gonna let this go?

Four pulls me tighter to him, sliding his hand up my back and curling around my shoulders. I'm not even aware that my hand is touching his stomach until I feel my fingers brush his hard abs. Four pulls away and suddenly his lips are touching my neck. That's when my eyes fly open, and I'm feeling even more nervous. I start to tremble and Four instantly pulls away, looking like I just slapped him.

"Are you alright?" he asks, frowning.

I nod, trying to recover from the scare. "I'm, uh, fine." I lie, the shivers still wracking my body.

Four sees right through it. He places a hand on my arm and I nearly jerk it away. "You're not alright," his voice is gentler this time.

I bite down on my lip. "I just... I don't know, Four. I don't want to move too fast, that's all. And part of me is still Abnegation," I confess.

Four doesn't say anything and I fumble to save myself. "I mean, I jus-" Four cuts me off. "I know what you mean, Tris. It's alright. I don't want to rush things either." Four smiles at me and I nearly tackle him.

This is the only guy who would understand how I'm feeling. "Thanks, Four," I lean forward and wrap my arms around him, drinking in his warmth. When he wraps his arms around me I'm certain he's what I want. Not Uriah, not Logan. Four makes me feel safe. Secure, even. He doesn't push me to do things and he's just so.. So easy to relate to.

Maybe I could even love him.

**Author's Note: For those of you who read Maid For You, I'll be updating within the next few days. :) I took a break from writing for awhile but now I'm back. Review! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sorry if you thought this was an update. :( So, I haven't updated this or Maid For You in awhile.. But don't worry, I have a reason! This week are all my tests and such, so I won't be able to update or be on here much..**

**Hopefully I'll be able to update sometime next week on this story, and Maid For You hopefully will be the same. Sorry for making you guys wait so much, but I've just been very busy. **

**Thanks to anyone reading this, and thanks for being so patient, you guys! :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Okay guys, for those of you who have read The Hunger Games, Catching Fire's trailer is out in 2 days! :D I could not be more excited! Sorry for making you guys wait so long for another chapter. **

**Chapter 14:**

**Four's POV**

It's been about three days since Tris and I have been seeing eachother in secret. It has worked out pretty well, so far. No one has caught us. Yet.

I've been careful not to give any signs when we're in public. It's honestly pretty easy, considering I've had to do it all this time anyway.

Tris is coming here soon. In fact, she should be here any minute. I sit down on my bed, waiting patiently for her.

I'm just beginning to doze off when the door opens and Tris walks in, looking absolutely stunning like always. She's dressed in a black tank top, a black leather jacket, and a very fitting pair of skinny jeans. Her blonde hair is down and wavy. It looks so soft, I nearly reach out and touch it.

"You look nice." I comment with a small smile, crossing my arms as I stand.

Tris grins at me, revealing white teeth. "Thanks. You don't look so bad, either," she says with a smirk.

I chuckle softly, stepping closer and greeting her with a kiss. Tris wraps her small arms around me, pulling me closer, tempting me.

I don't think I'll ever be used to doing this, having Tris in my arms. She has a strange effect on me.

Tris then pulls back and smiles up at me. I can't get used to that either.

But then as she sits down, I'm afraid something is eating away at her. I frown openly, wondering if she is not happy with me. "Are you alright?" I ask.

Tris looks up, a little surprised. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just. . . Well, Christina and I haven't made up yet and I'm worried about it. We've never fought for this long before." she looks down at her lap, a strand of hair falling over her face.

I brush it behind her ear as I move closer. "I'm not gonna tell you every thing is alright, Tris, because it might not be. Have you tried talking to her?" I know it's a stupid question, but I can't help asking.

Tris smiles a little at my stupidity. "Yeah. She just walks away. Tobias, I don't know what to do." Her voice is so helpless and I'm filled with warmth at her saying my true name.

It sends me into thought, however. I don't really know what to tell Tris. I'm not good with all of this girl drama.

Tris seems to resign a little. "Anyway, what's been up with you? Is Eric still being an idiot?" she jokes.

I laugh, rubbing my temple, where I usually get headaches. "Eric will always be an idiot. And not much. Work has been boring. How's it been at the tattoo parlor?" The conversation is boring and I can tell she feels it, too. A petal of fear floats into my mind, doubting that she really does want me. Uriah is much more entertaining.

Tris settles into the couch, shrugging. "It hasn't been exciting. It's been a lot slower then usual, actually," she answers.

I study her face for anything else. It's an old habit of mine, really, pretty hard to break. I've been lied to too many times. I find myself focusing on her hair again. And just like that, I'm running my fingers through it.

Tris looks amused as I knot her hair. "Having fun there, Four?" she teases.

I roll my eyes at her, slipping my fingers out of her hair. "You're here, so yes." I reply with a smirk.

Tris' cheeks flush a little. She leans in so close I can feel her breath, and then plants a tiny feather light kiss on my lips.

I automatically move closer, pressing Tris against the couch. I crash my lips into hers, savoring their taste. My hands slither under her and rest on her back.

Tris kisses me back with the same intensity, pressing her hands against my chest but not pushing me away.

I move down to her neck and she jerks her head, but doesn't say anything. A pit of doubt grows in my stomach. As I shift to look up at her, my knee hits a remote and music blares through the speakers.

Tris jumps, pulling away from me as she does. I shut the music off and let out a laugh at Tris' surprised face. She recovers and sticks her tongue out at me, and then stands.

"I'm starving. You want something from the cafeteria?" she asks me.

I'm a little disappointed that she's leaving so soon, but I hide it and adjust my shirt.

"I'm good, thanks."

Tris nods and without hesitation leaves without another word.

I frown for what seems like the tenth time today. Did I do something wrong?

Maybe I moved too fast and scared her off. I bite down on my bottom lip.

Something doesn't seem right.

**Tris' POV**

I creep out of Four's room, a little jittery at what just happened. It's not that we were moving too fast, I was just. . . Well, scared I guess.

I feel a little bad for leaving Four, but I don't go back to his room. I walk down the hallway, thankful for the darkness. I would be caught if someone saw me leaving Four's apartment.

"Tris?" a voice startles me out of my thoughts. And then dread fills my stomach.

Christina. This isn't good. I gulp as I hear footsteps pound closer.

"Is that you? Hey, why were you coming out of Four''s apartment?" Christina asks accusingly, her pretty eyes narrowed.

I cross my arms, praying I don't look like a deer caught in headlights. "Um. . ." I can't think of an excuse fast enough before Christina figures it out.

"Oh my gosh! You and Four are together? Is that why he broke up with me?" Christina asks, a cloud of sadness settling over her face.

My mouth turns dry and my tongue seems too large for my mouth.

"Uh. . No?" Seriously Tris? That's all you can manage? I scold myself mentally.

Christina raises an eyebrow, the sadness gone now, replaced with hurt.

"Really? Then what were you doing in Four's apartment?"

When I don't give an answer, Christina shakes her head and lets out a dry laugh.

"I knew it! Thanks a lot Tris. What a great friend you are," Christina snaps at me, turning and leaving.

I want to go after her, but I know it'll just make things worse. I feel guilty for hurting Christina, and for getting caught.

What is Four gonna say? I flinch. Maybe he'll yell at me? I chew on my lip and decide to go back to my room, not wanting to risk the cafeteria.

Once I reach my room I shut my door and lock it. By now I'm almost in tears. I promised Four I wouldn't get caught! And now Christina knows? This is terrible.

I refuse to cry. A Dauntless wouldn't cry over this, she would be brave and face the problem. And that's what I'll do. I'll talk to Four and Christina.

Tomorrow, though.


End file.
